This invention relates to audio drive systems and more particularly to an audio drive system for audio-visual cassette arrangement.
In audio-visual systems, it is necessary to isolate the intermittent photographic motion from the continuous audio motion. Conventionally, such isolation is accomplished by forming an isolation loop in the tape or film to permit repeated, intermittent take-up of the slack in the loop without effecting the continuous motion past the transducer head and capstan. Such isolation loops are provided by a variety of means which, unfortunately, often require complex mechanical devices, not ideally suited to sound drive systems designed for use with self-contained audio-visual cassettes.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide an audio drive system including a loop forming arrangement. A further object of this invention is to provide a capstan drive arrangement which substantially, inherently provides a free tape or film loop.